La dernière rédemption
by selene Magnus
Summary: La vie de Severus après le meurtre de son directeur et sa fuite auprès des mangemorts, une autre page de son histoire
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, i chapitres de prévu, je vous laisse découvrir la teneur - Commence après la mort de Dumbledore. bonne lecture**

* * *

**'**

**La dernière rédemption**

**'**

**'**

Le jeune homme se laissait pousser devant lui par son professeur, complètement hébété par les récents événements. Le directeur était mort, il l'avait vu tomber de la tour, dans l'élan du sortilège de mort lancé par Rogue. Par Rogue et non par lui. Il devrait être en colère, c'était à lui de le faire, c'était sa mission, sa chance de redorer le blason familial, et de sauver ses parents. Mais étrangement, Draco n'en était pas fâché. Il avait hésité, il avait eu peur devant le directeur, peur de frapper, peur de tuer. Il n'était pourtant pas un lâche, il n'avait pas peur de se battre, mais là… il n'osait pas faire ce geste funeste. Et Dumbledore qui le provoquait, mais il n'arrivait pas. Comment les autres font? Comment Rogue a-t-il fait? L'adolescent le regarda en coin, pendant qu'ils marchaient tous vers le manoir des Malfoy, où se tenaient les réunions des partisans du Maître des Ténèbres. Il semblait serein, égal à son attitude quotidienne, ne crispant ni doigts ni mâchoire, alors qu'il venait de tuer. De tuer le directeur, son employeur depuis tant d'années, peut-être même son ami. Draco avait toujours remarqué que son directeur de maison passait beaucoup de temps avec le vieillard, mais sans savoir quelles étaient leurs relations. Est-ce que Rogue regrette? Ou en est-il heureux? Peut-être cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait d'être débarrassé de ce vieux croûton aux bonbons?

'

Le professeur de potions fermait son esprit. Et malgré de longues années de pratique, c'était très difficile ce soir. Il devait se forcer à ne plus laisser les émotions l'assaillir. Il venait de tuer son directeur, son mentor et son seul véritable ami. Le seul qui le connaissait, celui qui savait tout de ses erreurs, de ses sentiments et douleurs. Celui qui l'avait recueilli et protégé. Certes, en échange d'une promesse et de bien des compromis, mais celui qui l'avait soutenu, silencieusement mais toujours présent et compatissant. Cet être n'était plus, et c'était de sa propre main. Comme il aimerait la couper à cet instant. Sa main assassine qui vient de détruire son seul soutien. "Voilà Albus, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Mais à quel prix? J'ai toujours su que j'étais damné, mais je ne voulais pas votre mort aussi sur ma conscience, pas la vôtre". Mais le manoir était en vue, et Severus Rogue se hâta de se reprendre et d'enfouir tout au fond de son âme son cœur meurtri. Il fallait encore une fois, prendre le masque.

'

La réunion fut une véritable épreuve pour Severus. Les cris de joie démentiels de Bellatrix, qui en profitait pour se frotter sans pudeur sur le Maître, et sans respect pour son mari attablé à ses côtés; les couinements de Pettigrew, ce sale rat que l'enseignant adorerait écarteler; les regards mi-soulagé mi-jaloux que lui lançait Lucius, les petits sourires de remerciements de Draco. Ah Draco, au moins lui ne sera pas un tueur, au moins lui pourra garder un peu d'innocence dans cette folie…. Et puis le regard clair de Narcissa. Il lui fit un discret signe de tête pour la rassurer. À elle aussi, il avait tenu sa promesse. Au moins une mère qui ne pleurerait pas son fils ce soir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubilait, ses partisans ou plutôt esclaves, riaient et sortaient des bouteilles pour fêter cette apparente victoire. On le félicitait, on lui demandait des détails, et il y répondait. Il accepta même que cette dégénérée de Bellatrix se jette à son cou en lui assurant regretter sa méfiance. " Mais oui, regrette, ça ne te coûte rien, mais débarrasse moi le plus tôt possible de ton odeur pestilentielle. Va te prostituer devant ton maître, en espérant qu'il t'offre une meilleure place, pour un temps". La soirée s'éternisait, personne ne semblait se fatiguer et il avait hâte d'être seul, enfin seul pour déverser sa douleur et sa lassitude.

'

Au petit matin, tous ses comparses dormaient comme des soulards, ce qu'ils étaient de toute évidence. Le Maître était parti deux heures avant l'aube. Où vivait-il? Nul ne le savait, à part cette lavette de Pettigrew, qui l'accompagnait partout comme un elfe de maison soumis. Severus se releva du fauteuil où il faisait semblant de dormir, et s'aperçut qu'une autre personne était éveillée, ou plutôt une personne qui ne s'était pas laissée aller à la débauche. La maîtresse de maison s'avança vers lui pour lui dire:

-_ Il y a beaucoup de pièces dans ce manoir Severus. Je serai honorée, et reconnaissante si tu acceptais mon hospitalité. De plus, tu as certainement dû l'envisager, tu ne peux retourner vivre ni à Poudlard, ni à ta demeure habituelle, les aurors risqueraient de t'y attendre_

_\- Oui, le jeune Potter semble avoir été témoin de la mort du vieil Dumbledore, et à cette heure, il aura tout révélé au ministère_

_\- Accepte-tu de demeurer ici? Vu ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour mon fils, c'est le moindre des services que je souhaite pouvoir te rendre_

_\- Je n'ai malheureusement, à l'heure présente, guère le choix. Mais je n'abuserais pas de ta gentillesse Narcissa_

_\- Tu n'abuses en rien Severus. Et je pense que le Maître sera satisfait de pouvoir disposer de plusieurs d'entre nous au même endroit_

_\- Bien entendu, la facilité d'action de notre Maître doit être recherchée en tout lieu_

_\- Parfait. Je vais te mener à tes quartiers, si tu veux bien me suivre_

Narcissa le guida à travers les couloirs et escaliers. "Que cette demeure est belle" pensa l'homme habitué à l'austérité des sous-sols "mais tant d'ostentatoire, de paraître et de tape-à-l'œil en enlève tout son intérêt. Et tant de pièces inutiles, et sous-utilisées. Je n'y resterais que le temps strictement nécessaire. J'espère au moins qu'elle va me loger à au moins trois ailes de sa tarée de sœur, que je n'entende pas ses rires ignobles à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit".

\- _Voilà Severus, je pense que cette chambre pourra te convenir, elle est la plus éloignée des pièces de réception et des autres chambres. Tu y trouvera calme et sérénité. La fenêtre ne donne pas sur le parc mais l'avant de la maison. Cela te convient-il?_

_\- Parfaitement Narcissa, je t'en remercie_

_\- Je te laisse te reposer. Tu pourras appeler un elfe quand tu auras faim, je vais t'en mettre un à disposition_

_\- Cela ne sera point nécessaire je t'en prie. Ne change aucune habitude pour moi_

_\- Je me suis permise de remarquer que la compagnie des … autres… ne t'agréait guère, aussi préfère-je te laisser ton espace et ta propre gestion du temps_

_\- C'est plus qu'aimable de ta part_

_\- Ce n'est rien face à tes actes envers moi, je n'oublies pas que je te dois la vie de mon fils. Bon séjour Severus, et bonne nuit_

_\- Merci. Je te souhaite un bon repos également_

Elle sortit après un sourire de remerciement, plutôt rare de sa part.

'

'

* * *

**Voilà petit Severus loge chez les Malfoy, ses chers amis, mais comment va se passer la cohabitation? à votre avis?**

'


	2. chapter 2

Severus avance dans les couloirs tout en cherchant à se repérer. Il n'avait pas fait attention la veille, ou plus exactement le matin quand Narcissa l'avait conduit à sa chambre, ce qui n'était pas son habitude, mais il était si fatigué, si usé de la mascarade qu'il avait jouée toute la nuit, aussi avait-il relâché son sens de l'observation. Erreur à ne plus commettre, on ne sait jamais à quoi une information peut un jour servir. Il s'approche d'une porte entrouverte mais s'arrête en entendant des voix. Écouter aux portes est un vilain défaut, mais une aptitude indispensable pour un espion.

_\- Tu crois pas que j'aurais dû être mis au courant, voire consulté?_

_\- Tu dormais, Lucius. Et je doute que te réveiller saoul t'aurait permis de prendre la plus infime décision_

_\- Je te conseille de veiller à corriger tes paroles envers moi Narcissa!_ \- répond en criant son mari.

_\- Ne crie pas inutilement Lucius. Tu veux affoler toute la maison?_

_\- Je n'aimes pas tes manières actuelles, femme! Tu vas aller réparer ton inconséquence de ce matin!_

_\- Ah? Et comment je te prie?_

_\- En allant le mettre dehors tout simplement_

_\- Severus a protégé Drago, je pense que nous lui devons au moins un peu d'aid…_

_\- Je ne lui dois rien! Si ce n'est de voir ma place auprès du Maître occupée par ce …_

_\- Ce quoi?_

_\- Ce vulgaire sang-mêlé_

_\- Un sang-mêlé?_

_\- Tu l'ignorais apparemment_

_\- Oui_

_\- Sa présence auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà un privilège au-delà de la bienséance, mais je ne saurais souffrir sa compagnie dans notre demeure. Fais le partir! Aujourd'hui même!_

Severus s'apprêtait à se montrer pour présenter son imminent départ mais un bruit le stoppa, et interdit il préféra continuer à écouter.

_\- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu Lucius? Continue donc, ça ne serait pas la première fois_

_\- Maudite femelle! Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner! Et où étais-tu donc cette nuit? Avec lui, c'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu veux qu'il reste, n'est-ce pas?_

_\- Tu es fou Lucius. Frappe-moi autant que tu veux, mais je ne te laisserais pas médire sur un homme honnête qui a eu la générosité de nous aider_

_\- La générosité? Pauvre idiote! Dans le meilleur des cas, il comptait être payé en nature. Au pire, il espérait obtenir la primauté auprès du Seigneur en nous coiffant au poteau! Et il a réussi, sur les deux tableaux!_

_\- Ta jalousie stupide et mal fondée me fait honte_

_\- C'est toi la créature honteuse ici! Et avec un sous-homme en plus_

_\- Je ne vois pas en quoi il est inférieur, au contraire_

_\- Non mais je rêve? Ce n'est pas qu'un simple coup, tu en pinces pour lui?_

_\- Tu veux la vérité Lucius? Je crois bien que oui. Oui j'en pince pour lui comme tu le dis. J'avais oublié, enfoui cette sensation très loin en moi, mais j'étais amoureuse de lui autrefois_

_\- Quoi?_

_\- Au collège, je le trouvais si secret, mystérieux. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pendant ma quatrième année, il en avait deux de plus que moi, et je n'accrochais pas un seul de ses regards. Et l'année suivante, il a fini ses études et je ne l'ai plus revu. Nos parents nous ont fiancés et je l'ai effacé au fond de mes souvenirs. Quel dommage quand j'y pense_

_\- Tu oses de foutre de moi? As-tu couché avec lui cette nuit? Réponds ou je…_

_\- Non, et je le regrette! Je suis persuadée qu'il ne peut être que meilleur que toi_

_\- Petite salope_

Il la gifle au point que l'homme qui écoute ne peut se méprendre sur la cause du bruit. Ne supportant plus cette situation, il surgit dans la pièce en brandissant sa baguette magique. Mais le propriétaire de la demeure s'était déjà retourné pour sortir par l'autre porte. L'épouse, qui se relevait du coup reçu, aperçut en face d'elle son invité, prêt à se battre. Elle remue la tête pour lui signaler l'inutilité du geste, et le retient rapidement.

_\- Non, c'est inutile… je t'en prie_

_\- Ça dure depuis quand?_

_\- Ce n'est pas fréquent, tu sais_

_\- La première fois était déjà une fois de trop_

_\- Severus…. Je t'en prie, c'est gentil mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en mêles pas_

_\- Je ne peux décemment pas assister à une telle scène sans réagir_

_\- Je vais bien, ce n'était qu'une gifle_

Severus s'approcha d'elle, toucha sa joue où apparaissait déjà une marque. Émotionnée par son contact, Narcissa sentit son ventre se contracter. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de son protecteur.

_\- Severus…_

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Que plus jamais il ne laisse une femme subir cela, il l'a tellement vu autrefois. Elle ne mérite pas cette vie, personne ne le mérite.

_\- Et Drago? Est-ce qu'il est frappé aussi?_

_\- Oh non, non, jamais il ne l'a frappé! Et sur moi, ce n'est pas souvent tu sais, vraiment pas_

_\- Ne cherche pas à l'excuser devant moi. La violence conjugale m'exaspère au plus haut point_

_\- Il est vexé en ce moment, humilié, tu comprends son ressenti, n'est-ce pas? Nous ne devons rien faire pour le provoquer, il réagirait si mal… et nul ne nous soutiendra, tu le sais_

_\- Mais de là à le laisser te battre!_

_\- C'est rare je t'assure. Le reste du temps, il crie mais ne va pas plus loin, crois-moi_

_\- J'en ai entendu quelques mots et je dois dire que tu n'as pas réagi comme…_

_\- Comme une femme battue tu veux dire? Je ne suis pas soumise Severus. Je prends quelques coups, il est vrai, parce que je ne peux pas les arrêter, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je ne vis pas dans la crainte sans oser bouger. Je n'hésite pas à dire tout haut ce que je pense, qu'importe si je le froisse, je me défends_

_\- Je suis ravi de le vérifier_

_\- Si tu prends ma défense, il s'énervera encore plus, alors que dans quelques heures, la colère l'aura quitté, et ne reviendra pas de si tôt_

_\- Dans ce cas, je vais repartir. Je ne souhaite pas être une cause à tes tourments_

_\- Tu ne le seras pas, je préfère m'assurer que tu es en sécur…_

_\- Ce n'est pas à toi de te soucier de ma sécurité! Mais l'inverse! Je pars dans l'instant. Merci de ton hospitalité Narcissa_

Il préféra s'éloigner d'elle avant de compliquer la situation. Trop de choses étaient en jeu, il ne pouvait pas tout risquer juste par compassion envers une mangemorte, ou assimilée.

'

'

* * *

**On en découvre des choses sur les Malfoy, ce n'est pas toujours la joie derrière les beaux manoirs. Merci d'avoir lu.**

'


	3. Installation

Les chaînes cadenassant le grand portail de Poudlard tombent, les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser le passage à plusieurs personnages. En tête le nouveau Ministre, suivi de quelques "aurors" et d'un autre personnage, bien connu de l'établissement. Cette scène a lieu quelques semaines avant la rentrée scolaire, les intrus ne rencontrent donc aucun élève. Le concierge attitré, Mr Rusard va au devant des assaillants mais devant le visage de l'autorité nouvelle, il s'incline et guide les visiteurs vers le bureau de la directrice.

Alertée par les bruits, celle-ci est sortie de son bureau et les attend devant l'escalier de pierre ancestral.

_\- Mme MacGonagall, je suis votre nouveau ministre_

_\- Oui je sais. J'ai vu votre photo dans la Gazette_

_\- Fort bien, par conséquent, vous n'aurez donc aucun éclat à accepter mes nouvelles directives concernant cette école. Et pour commencer, nous vous remercions d'avoir assuré spontanément le remplacement temporaire de la fonction à la disparition tragique de Mr Dumbledore_

_\- Ce n'était pas une simple disparition, mais un meurtre!_

_\- J'ai bien conscience que cet accident fut difficile à accepter pour les membres de cette école, mais l'enquête que j'ai moi-même supervisée n'a pas aboutie à la même conclusion_

_\- Nous avons des témoins! Mais personne n'a accepté de l'écouter!_

_\- Votre "témoin unique" n'a pas toutes les garanties de fiabilité: il a été plus d'une fois suspect dans des affaires louches, vous comprenez que la réputation de cette école doit être corrigée. J'ai donc le regret évident de vous démettre de votre poste de directrice et de le confier à quelqu'un de plus apte et moins indulgent que vous_

_\- Pardon?_

_\- N'est-ce pas votre inconscience, votre affection, à vous et à Dumbledore, pour un jeune voyou indiscipliné qui a causé tous ces problèmes à votre établissement? Le dénommé Harry Potter a plus d'une fois, eu affaire à la justice, et seul l'influence de votre feu directeur, et le soutien stupide de l'opinion pour le Survivant, comme vous l'appelez, lui a permis d'échapper à ses justes pénitences. Mais sachez désormais que toute clémence sera oubliée! Ce jeune homme, a par deux fois été, soit disant, l'unique témoin d'un meurtre dont il accuse sans preuves des personnes hors de tout soupçon. Par conséquent, le ministère a lancé un avis de capture pour ce dissident dangereux, et je vous déconseille de le protéger Mme MacGonagall, sinon vous perdriez plus que le poste de directrice, croyez-moi_

_\- C'est scandaleux_

_\- C'est la justice, chère madame. Maintenant, vous voudriez bien débarrasser ce bureau de vos affaires personnelles afin de laisser la place à votre successeur_

_\- Et qui sera, si j'ai la permission de demander?_

_\- Naturellement. Mr Rogue, ici présent, a accepté cette lourde responsabilité_

_\- Trahison! Trahison! Vous êtes un vendu! Un…_

_\- Je vous ai connue Minerva, avec plus de vocabulaire et d'éducation. Ceci étant, je vous laisse une heure pour me libérer le bureau, et préparer votre démission le cas échéant. Si vous tenez à votre place, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas priver les élèves de vos cours instructifs et de votre présence, je vous suggère de ne plus contester mes décisions dorénavant. Voici de nouveaux professeurs, ayez l'amabilité de leur montrer leurs quartiers et les habitudes des enseignants. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai à faire. Mr le Ministre, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner_

_\- Avec plaisir, Mr le directeur_

Rogue prononce tout bas un nouveau mot de passe, auquel la gargouille gardienne de l'escalier se déplace à l'ordre du nouveau propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci s'y engouffre, suivi du nouveau ministre.

Arrivés dans le bureau, le ministre pouffe devant l'amoncellement des objets alors que Rogue cache sa peine. Tout le lieu est un mélange de souvenirs touchants. Mais la mascarade doit continuer, il en va de leur plan.

_\- Il y a en effet bien du tri à faire. Le vieux fou gardait n'importe quoi_

_\- Cher collègue, vous voici en place, n'oubliez pas ce qu'en attend le maître_

_\- Je n'oublie rien, Mr le Ministre. Croyez-moi, je n'oublie rien_

_\- Les deux Carrow sont là pour vous seconder, ils sont dignes de confiance_

_\- Je les connais aussi bien que vous, sinon plus, je sais de quoi ils sont capables, merci de votre sollicitude_

_\- Fort bien. Bon courage Rogue_

_\- Au revoir Mr le Ministre_


	4. Doutes et angoisses

_\- Bien joué, Severus, très bien joué_

_\- Albus… forcément! Vous êtes revenu pour me surveiller?_

_\- Vous avez ma pleine confiance mon enfant, mais accrocher à Poudlard les tableaux des anciens directeurs est une vieille magie que je n'ai jamais réussi à contrer_

_\- Cela vous arrange bien_

_\- Il est vrai que cela va nous être très utile. Merlin soit remercié que dans sa folie démesurée, Tom a eu le bon sens de vous nommer directeur_

_\- Il s'en est fallu de peu que le rôle échoit à Lucius! S'il n'était pas en disgrâce…_

_\- Ne parlons pas de malheur, il y en a suffisamment autour de nous. On en sommes-nous de nos petits projets?_

_\- Le ministère est totalement infiltré. Le Maître des Ténèbres a nommé son nouveau ministre qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Pendant que moi, je suis coincé ici!_

_\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise place mon ami_

_\- Vous auriez vu le regard que m'a lancé Minerva à l'instant! Si je ne reviens pas dans ce bureau un matin, c'est qu'elle m'aura planté une dague dans le dos dans un couloir. Vous ne vous étonnerez pas de mon absence j'espère?_

_\- Allons allons, Minerva ne ferait jamais cela_

_\- Elle me hait maintenant. Et tous les autres aussi_

_\- Ça ne vous a jamais gêné qu'on vous haïsse, au contraire_

_\- Les gamins de l'école, oui je m'en foutais, et cela m'indiffère encore aujourd'hui. Mais les collègues…l'ordre…je ne suis plus qu'un traître pour eux, un assassin…votre assassin! Vous croyez qu'ils vont me laisser dormir tranquille? Qu'ils ne vont pas empoisonner ma nourriture ou piéger mon bureau? Je savais que cette idée était mauvaise… que votre idée était irréalisable! Je vais les avoir tous à dos, tous!_

_\- C'est en effet la partie la plus délicate, je m'en excuse mon cher Severus, mais vous seul pouviez la faire. Et elle est indispensable à notre réussite_

_\- Oui, comme tout ce que vous m'avez fait faire depuis 15 ans!_

_\- Courage mon ami, vous en êtes capable, je le sais_

_\- Évidemment j'en suis capable! De toute façon, ce ne sont pas vos idiots de l'ordre qui pourraient me remplacer!_

_\- Ne nous fâchons pas et mettons-nous au travail_

_'_

* * *

_'_

Le directeur s'engouffre dans son bureau, et se laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Il reste immobile un long moment, malgré les regards des tableaux sur lui. Il ne relève la tête que lorsqu'un des occupants lui murmure doucement:

_\- Severus?... Mon garçon… qu'avez-vous?_

Il ne répond pas, il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, et se cache la tête dans ses mains.

_\- Severus… il faut me répondre_

_\- Laissez-moi en paix! Juste une fois!_

_\- Mon garçon…_

_\- Je veux la paix! Je veux… tout oublier…arrêter, je veux tout arrêter Albus!_

_\- Arrêter? Arrêter quoi?_

_\- Vous savez bien quoi! Tout! Je veux tout arrêter! Disparaître, oublier tout ça!_

_\- Severus, je vois que vous êtes épuisé, allez vous reposer et ensuite, vous verrez les choses plus clairement_

_\- Ce n'est pas de la fatigue! Je n'en peux plus! Moralement! Je ne peux plus continuer, vous ne vous rendez pas compte! C'est impossible à faire…. Personne ne peut y arriver! Personne!_

_\- Si mon garçon, vous, vous pouvez. Voldemort a confiance en vous, vous êtes le seul qui sachiez le berner, vous avez un grand talent Severus, un très grand talent_

_\- À quoi il me sert ce grand talent, hein? Il me tuera, un jour ou l'autre il me tuera! Vous le savez bien, et vous vous en fichez!_

_\- Non mon ami, je ne m'en fiche pas comme vous dites. Le destin de notre monde se joue là, avec vous, grâce à vous_

_\- Et bien moi, je ne veux plus jouer! J'ai assez donné! Tout le monde me hait! On me tend des pièges, on me moque, on me ment. Tous! Tous autant qu'il sont! Je me ruine la santé et la vie à essayer de les sauver, ces abrutis et eux, ils me crachent dessus! J'échappe à un attentat tous les deux jours, Albus! Et ce ne sont pas que des petits pièges d'étudiants, ça non! C'est encore pire que l'époque des Maraudeurs! Je n'ai aucun répit, aucun lieu de sécurité. Même les elfes me harcèlent: ma nourriture est épouvantable, ils éteignent les feux de mon appartement pour que je meure de froid, je dois tout faire moi-même!_

_\- Je… je ne savais pas tout cela, je vais faire changer ces choses, à mon pauvre niveau_

_\- Et les élèves…les Carrow leur enseignent les doloris! Et je ne peux rien y faire! Ils les punissent à longueur de temps, ils ont commencé sur les sangs-mêlés, puis les têtes brûlées, comme cet idiot de Longdubat! Je pensais qu'il se tiendrait à carreau ce cornichon, mais non! Il me monte une révolution avec la gamine Weasley! Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de ça!_

_\- Calmez-vous, ce ne sont que des adolescents! Ils font ce qu'ils croient être juste_

_\- Je les ai tout le temps sur le dos, je dois calmer les Carrow, qui sont chaque jour plus avides de sang que la veille! Où cela va-t-il s'arrêter?_

_\- Dès que Harry aura réussi sa mission_

_\- Mais arrêtez avec ça! Votre petit protégé a disparu! Il a tous les mangemorts et rafleurs du pays aux trousses! Que voulez-vous qu'il réussisse dans ses conditions! Si tant est qu'il ait compris votre jolie mission! Vu son niveau intellectuel, cela m'étonnerait fortement_

_\- Vous l'avez toujours sous-estimé Severus. Harry réussira, il n'a pas d'autres choix de toute façon. Et il a ses amis pour le soutenir_

_\- Ses deux abrutis d'amis? Incapables de tout? Ne me faites pas rire, Albus, vous savez que cela me donne de l'urticaire_

_\- Je suis enchanté de retrouver vos sarcasmes, mon garçon, ils sont signes de bonne humeur chez vous_

_\- Mrff! Ça ne change pas le fond du problème. Quand je vous dis que je suis à bout Albus, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air! Vous croyez qu'avec un petit sourire et quelques bonbons au citron, cela va disparaître? Que nenni! C'est moi qui vais disparaître! Et vous vous trouverez un autre espion à manipuler! Moi je m'en vais! À l'autre bout du monde s'il le faut!_

_\- Severus, oubliez-vous vos promesses?_

_\- Laissez-moi partir! Ça fait plus de quinze ans! Je n'en peux plus! Regardez ce qui se passe, bon sang! Regardez ce que nous devenons! Ce que je suis devenu! Je me dégoûte, vous comprenez ça? Je me dégoûte! Plus que je dégoûte les autres! Oh ils ont raison de me cracher dessus, de me critiquer et insulter, oui ils ont raison!_

_\- Non Severus, ils ignorent votre rôle, ils ignorent vos sacrifices, parce qu'il le fallait, parce que ce sont ces secrets qui nous donneront la victoire_

_\- La victoire! Parce que vous y croyez encore?_

_\- Si je n'y croyais pas, je serais en train de jouer avec les autres portraits au concours d'échecs des ancêtres, c'est la finale contre les fantômes aujourd'hui. Vous avez eu un petit moment de découragement, c'est humain, oublions cette petite faiblesse et concentrons-nous_

_\- Non! Puisque vous ne voulez pas comprendre, puisque m'échapper de vos griffes, à vous ou à ce monstre sanguinaire n'est possible que par un seul moyen, je le ferai_

_\- Que dites-vous? Mes griffes, allons allons, vous étiez heureux de vous cacher sous mes ailes quand le ministère pourchassait les mangemorts. Vous étiez satisfait que je vous donne un asile, un travail, une respectabilité que vous n'auriez jamais retrouvée seul, n'est-ce pas? Ce ne sont pas vos "amis" serpentards qui vous auraient couvert devant le magenmagot, trop occupés à sauver leurs propres peaux, n'était-il pas?_

_\- Arrêtez, arrêtez… vous êtes parfois pire que lui…_

_\- Severus, votre chance de vous amender, votre dernière chance d'obtenir son pardon est là. Tout se joue maintenant, ne fléchissez pas maintenant que nous sommes prêts du but_

_\- Je veux mourir, j'en ai assez fait, je préfère me tuer…je veux que ça s'arrête_

_\- Cela s'arrêtera bientôt Severus, bientôt. Maintenant, vous devez continuer d'espionner, retrouver Harry avant eux et lui fournir l'épée. Quand il reviendra à Poudlard pour la dernière partie, vous devrez tout lui révéler_

_\- Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas cela à Minerva! Elle sera ravie de le rejoindre, elle! Elle ne me crachera plus sa haine au visage!_

_\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de Minerva, elle ne peut rien vous faire. Continuez de donner le change à Voldemort, surveillez ses adeptes. Contentez-vous de croire en moi, de m'obéir et nous gagnerons cette guerre, je vous en fais le serment Severus. Nous gagnerons_

_\- Vous croyez qu'elle m'attendra?... de l'autre côté… vous croyez?_

_\- Oui Severus, je suis persuadé que si vous nous permettez de détruire son assassin, elle vous pardonnera, bien sûr_


	5. Association ou plus?

_\- Quelle surprise, Mme Malfoy. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans ces vieux murs poussiéreux?_

_\- L'honneur mon cher ami, de venir vous féliciter en personne pour votre promotion_

_\- C'est fort aimable de votre part. Amycus, merci d'avoir accompagné Mme jusqu'à mon bureau, mais n'est-ce pas l'heure de votre cour avec les 5èmes années?_

_\- Certes. Mr le Directeur, Mme, mes hommages_

Le professeur parti, Narcissa s'avance dans la pièce, pour serrer amicalement les mains de Severus.

_\- Tu méritais bien plus que ce poste de directeur, tu as les capacités d'être bien au delà_

_\- Douce idiote, ne vois-tu pas que je ne dirige rien! Je suis son pantin, encore une fois_

Elle déboutonne sa cape qu'elle laisse tomber sur le sol. Sa tenue est fine et courte, malgré le froid de l'automne.

_\- Narcissa, tu t'imagines être où? Sur une plage du sud?_

Elle s'approche de lui et caresse son torse. Il est surpris. Encore plus quand elle joue avec les boutons de sa tenue d'enseignant, comme si elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il lui attrape les poignets pour la faire cesser.

_\- Que fais-tu?_

_\- Je cherche à me rapprocher de toi Severus._

_\- Je vois. Encore la course au pouvoir. Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas Narcissa, ton mari va très vite retrouver une place élevée dans le gouvernement du Maître des Ténèbres_

_\- J'ai été abusée par le pouvoir et l'apparence de la réussite une fois, je ne renouvellerai pas cette erreur_

_\- Arrêtes ça! Couvre-toi et rentre chez toi_

_\- Je veux être auprès de l'homme qui m'a redonné espoir en la vie, en l'amour_

_\- Tu t'es trompée d'adresse dans ce cas_

_\- Je n'ai au contraire jamais été aussi sûre de mes sentiments. Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu éprouver autrefois pour Lucius. Il n'était qu'une allumette, alors que toi, tu es un brasier_

_\- Très convainquant ta petite tirade! Tu l'as lue dans quel roman de seconde main? Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas un jeune naïf gouverné par ses hormones_

_\- Je t'aime Severus. Laisse-moi te le prouver_

_\- T'allonger sur mon bureau ne constituera pas une preuve convaincante. La plus stupide des prostituées y a recours chaque jour_

_\- Je vais quitter mon mari si tu le désires. À l'instant même_

_\- À quoi cela nous servirait-il?_

_\- Je ne serai qu'à toi_

_\- Sois à tout le monde, cela m'indiffère_

_\- Très bien_ \- fit-elle blessée._ \- Il est de ton droit de refuser les cadeaux qu'on puisse désirer t'offrir. Si mon cœur ne t'agrée, je vais disparaître de ta vue_

Elle récupère sa cape pour la placer doucement sur ses épaules. Elle s'avance vers la porte.

_\- Une seconde_ \- murmure-t-il.

Elle s'arrête pleine d'espoir insensé.

_\- Pour me prouver…ton honnêteté, accepterais-tu…la légilimencie?_

_\- Je n'osais te le demander. Vas-y, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras_

_\- Alors rapproches toi et regardes moi_

Il plongea dans son esprit, contourna quelques barrières naturelles chez une sorcière expérimentée. Étant un expert en la matière, il savait reconnaître ses pairs et déceler les mensonges et souvenirs trafiqués. Or ce n'était ici pas le cas. Narcissa était sincère, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Il se retira en douceur, elle lui sourit.

_\- Tu pouvais rester encore plus, tu sais. Je ne l'ai pas ressenti comme une intrusion, au contraire. Je n'ai pas honte de me mettre à nue devant toi, je t'aime_

_\- Depuis le serment_

_\- Oui, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Rien ne t'obligeait à te mettre en danger pour moi. Et tu l'as fait_

_\- Tu ignores mes raisons_

_\- Qu'importe ta motivation profonde. Tu as risqué ta vie pour protéger mon fils. Tu as du tuer Dumbledore à sa place, tu as perdu ton poste et le respect de tes collègues de longue date. J'ai bien conscience de ce que tout cela t'a coûté. Personne au monde n'a jamais fait cela pour moi, ni même aurait voulu l'envisager_

_\- Ce n'est donc que de la reconnaissance qui t'anime_

_\- Tu as lu mes pensées Severus. Tu as vu vers qui penchait mon cœur. Tu sais que j'ai de l'admiration pour l'homme supérieurement intelligent que tu es, que j'ai une dette incommensurable envers l'ami que tu as été, mais tout cela est éclipsé par l'amour qui s'est éveillé pour toi. Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas?_

_\- Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter un tel…engouement_

_\- Si l'amour s'attachait au mérite, je n'aurais jamais posé les yeux sur celui qui est mon époux actuel. Crois bien que je le regrette, mon choix eut été tout autre. Mais qu'importe les regrets, profitons tant qu'il est encore temps_

Elle lui caressa la joue, et étonnamment, il se laissa faire. Il posa sa propre main sur celle qui le caressait, comme incapable de réaliser sa chance. Ou de l'accepter.

_\- Narcissa…je ne suis pas actuellement en possibilité… de faire des projets…et encore moins des promesses_

_\- Après… la guerre?_

_\- Je suis désolé…de te décevoir_

_\- Je n'ai plus quinze ans, je suis capable d'encaisser les déceptions. Je quitterai Lucius après la guerre, si tu nécessites que je te laisse du temps_

_\- En effet, c'est préférable_

Elle capture ses lèvres. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il y répond avidement.

_\- FILLE DE BABYLONE! Honte à ton ascendance!_ \- surgit derrière eux. Severus soupire, alors que Narcissa se retourne inquiète.

_\- N'as-tu pas honte de ton acte, impudente? Oser bafouer les lois sacrées du mariage!_

_\- Ne vous offusquez pas pour si peu Grand Père Phinéas, je vais faire bien pire_

Elle déboutonne la robe de Severus et lui enlève. Elle jette sans ménagement le vêtement et s'attaque à la chemise blanche. Elle passe la main le long des muscles développés.

Quelques hoquets de surprise fusent, réveillant les autres portraits. Dérangé par leurs réflexions puritaines, Severus s'énerve:

_\- Disparaissez! Tous! Sinon je vous brûle sur place! Et interdiction de caqueter, est-ce clair?_

Tous les personnages obéissent affolés. Severus se penche par-dessus l'épaule de Narcissa, et d'un geste brusque, débarrasse le bureau de son encombrement. Il la pousse délicatement sur le meuble sans la quitter des yeux.

_\- Là! Il en reste un! Oh c'est…c'est Dumbledore!_

_\- Ah oui_ \- répond Severus sans regarder.

_\- Mais…s'il se réveille?_

_\- Oh il ne dort pas. Il va mater jusqu'à la fin_

_\- Et ça ne te dérange pas?_

_\- De toute façon, il me surveille minute après minute. Ne t'en préoccupe pas, il ne va rien raconter_

_\- Quand même, c'est…_

_\- Tu veux t'en aller?_ \- demande-t-il inquiet.

_\- Certainement pas. Et puis en effet, qu'importe si il regarde, je ne suis pas si prude_

_\- Tu m'en vois ravi_

Après un temps relativement court puisque agréable.

_\- Dois-je m'attendre à une prochaine visite Narcissa?_

_\- Je reviendrai chaque jour si cela ne risquait pas d'éveiller des soupçons_

_\- Sois prudente. Tu sais ce que tu risques_

_\- Je préfère être exécutée pour t'aimer qu'être vivante loin de toi_

_\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles_

_\- Je vais visiter mon fils. À bientôt Amour_

Elle sort, laissant Severus ébahi par ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. Mais le calme est de courte durée.

_\- Dépravé! Adultère!_

_\- Allons Phinéas, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe_

_\- Merci Albus_ \- fit Rogue d'un ton tranchant. _\- Je me passerai de votre condescendance pour cette fois_

_P- Moi qui vous croyais digne de cette noble et grande fonction directoriale, et vous qui…_

_S- Suffit! Voulez-vous que j'allume un feu de joie avec tous vos maudits bouts de bois et de toiles?_

_P- Glasp! Vous n'oseriez pas!_

_S- Ne me mettez pas au défit Black!_

_P- Vous avez besoin de moi! Pour espionner les petits traîtres à leur sang!_

_S- Je sais désormais tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir, aussi votre utilité devient rigoureusement avoisinante du zéro_

_\- Allons allons Phinéas, Severus, cessons ces petites querelles. Je suis très heureux de vous voir enfin trouver le bonheur mon garçon_

_\- Mrfff le bonheur? N'exagérez pas Albus, ce n'était qu'une…_

Le regard outré du grand-père de sa maîtresse l'arrêta._ \- distraction, plaisante_ \- ajouta-t-il. Puis encore plus bas, comme pour lui-même _\- très plaisante_

_P- Ma petite-fille est une traînée! Quel déshonneur!_

_S- Ne l'insultez plus devant moi! Ou je vais atomiser votre si belle demeure familiale! Je sais encore où elle se trouve_

_\- Allons allons, nous avons du travail. Severus, des nouvelles?_

_\- Narcissa me tiendra au courant. Bella lui raconte tous les potins entre mangemorts_

_\- Bien, cela peut être utile_


	6. Terminus

Voldemort le frappe, faisant couler son sang épais. Il voit le serpent s'impatienter. Il comprend. C'est le moment qu'il a tant appelé de toute son âme de douleur, de tout son cœur ravagé….. Et pourtant…la honte d'avoir échoué, sa mission, sa rédemption…tout est perdu, Potter ne connaîtra pas la vérité et ne pourra pas comprendre son rôle…le monde est perdu…par sa faute, encore une fois

Le serpent frappe, et frappe encore. Les crocs qui le lacèrent…un visage qui envahit ses yeux…remplacé par une chevelure d'or parsemée d'un peu de noir…pourquoi maintenant? Toute une vie de misère, à se contenter de la solitude, de la tristesse permanente, sans une once d'espoir…et aujourd'hui que quelqu'un était entré dans sa vie…qu'elle y avait lentement insufflé un brin de lumière, un coin de ciel bleu…maintenant il meurt! Traîtresse! Pense-t-il. Tu as refusé mes appels pendant vingt ans, et tu y réponds au moment où je vis enfin, quand j'ai enfin une raison de vivre, quand je ne veux plus te suivre….

Je devrais être reconnaissant, Albus me dirait d'être reconnaissant. J'ai eu quelques instants de bonheur, moi qui m'en croyais exclu éternellement…alors soit. Prends ma vie, prends mon âme Lucifer, puisque je t'appartiens. Ce bonheur était la dernière tentation…l'ultime crime…ou l'ultime rédemption

'

'******************************************************************************************************************************'

'

Après avoir emporté les blessés, compté les morts et déplacé les gravats les plus dangereux, on ramène le corps de Rogue sur un brancard. Narcissa s'arrache aux bras de son mari pour se jeter sur le corps ensanglanté. Lucius outré la rappelle à l'ordre:

_\- Narcissa! On te regarde! Tout le monde te regarde! Qu'est-ce que cette attitude?_

_\- Je te quitte Lucius_

_\- Pardon? Ne raconte pas de telles inepties, surtout en public. Relève-toi!_

_\- Je me moque de la bienséance. À quoi cela nous a mené? Je me suis promise que la guerre terminée, je te quitterai_

_\- Mais pourquoi?_

_\- Pour lu_i - fit-elle en caressant le visage du défunt.

_\- Tu…tu es devenue folle. Ton attitude est d'une indécence…et de plus il est mort_ \- ajouta-t-il dans un rictus mauvais.

_\- Je l'aime_

_\- Ça suffit Narcissa! Relève-toi immédiatement!_

Il lui prit le bras avec violence pour la soulever. Elle résista et il préféra lâcher devant les regards autour.

_\- Je vais me reprendre_

Elle caresse la joue du mort, redescends sur son épaule, son bras puis sa main. On lui avait posé dans la main sa baguette, dernier hommage rituel à un mort. Elle s'en saisit et la dirigea sur son cœur.

_\- Avada Kédavra_

La lueur verte la frappa, éclaboussant de sa clarté l'assistance.

_\- Maman! Maman!_

Sa tête retomba en arrière, tout en douceur, ses longs cheveux volant tout autour. Son corps s'affaissa sur celui de Severus. La tête blonde trouvant repos sur le torse enveloppé de noir, la main fine et délicate s'immobilisant sur celle de son amant, les longs filaments d'or les recouvrant comme un linceul.


	7. épilogue

**Merci à tous les lecteurs d'avoir suivi et je l'espère aimé cette histoire. Merci aux fidèles qui ont commentés bravement et aimablement. Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue. à bientôt**

'*************************************************************************************************'

'***********************************************************************************************************'

'**********************************************************************************************************'

* * *

Severus s'avance dans un lieu sans décor, avec une atmosphère de sérénité, comme il ne s'en souvient pas d'avoir déjà connu, même seul dans sa retraite quotidienne, sa mémoire ayant toujours été présente pour le harceler. Il marche sans éprouver de douleur, physique ou émotionnelle, ni même de sensations sur ses muscles.

Puis il entend:

_\- Severus_

Il se retourne: Narcissa est derrière lui, elle court.

Il l'attend. Elle se jette dans ses bras.

_\- Narci? Que fais-tu ici?_

_\- Je t'accompagne mon amour_

_\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, pas toi aussi_

_\- Je ne voudrais pas vivre séparée de toi, j'en serai incapable. Se priver de l'amour, une fois révélé?_

_\- Mais…je voulais que tu vives_

_\- Tais toi Severus, je suis à tes côtés, seul cela m'importe_

Capitulant devant l'inévitable et sa détermination, il se remet à marcher en lui tenant la main.

Loin devant eux; ils voient plusieurs personnes, qui finissent par se retourner. Deux s'arrêtent et les attendent. Arrivés à leur hauteur, ils reconnaissent Rémus Lupin et son épouse Nymphadora Tonks, visages sévères. Alors qu'il est évident que le loup-garou envisage de frapper son ancien collègue, un vieillard apparaît. Sa présence laisse interdit le quatuor.

Severus se jette à ses pieds, et Dumbledore le relève, le serre contre lui en le remerciant. Il explique alors la vérité aux autres, décédés avant la révélation publique de Harry Potter concernant l'implication véritable du professeur de potions. Rémus pose de nombreuses questions, auxquelles l'intéressé hésite à répondre. Mais aidé par l'ancien directeur, la vérité se fait jour, ainsi que les secrets jalousement cachés pendant deux décennies. Narcissa est légèrement choquée de tant de duplicité chez son amant, mais finit par admettre que la "trahison" de Severus était plus belle que tout, et que sa véritable allégeance ne changeait rien pour elle.

Cet endroit les guide vers chacun de leurs connaissances trop tôt disparues. Y compris la jeune épouse Potter, devant laquelle Severus s'immobilise.

_\- Oh Severus, merci de tout! Comme je regrette de t'avoir rejeté!_

_\- Lily…je t'aimais…j'ai subit tout ça parce que je t'aimais_

La jeune femme est émue et pleure devant l'ancien ami qu'elle a repoussé et qui a voué sa vie à protéger sa descendance. Narcissa fronce les sourcils et intervient:

_\- C'est trop tard pour les remords Potter! Tu l'as laissé souffrir pendant des années, ne t'approche pas de lui avec tes faux bons sentiments_

_\- De quoi je me mêle? Tu es la femme Malfoy, non?_

_\- Non, je suis sa compagne_ \- répond Narcissa en s'accrochant au bras de Severus._ \- Et si la vie avait continué pour nous, son épouse. N'est-ce pas chéri?_

Severus mit un instant avant de répondre.

_\- Oui, c'est toi que j'aime désormais_

Cette simple déclaration fait apparaître au doigt des deux amants des alliances. Émerveillée, Narcissa ajoute:

_\- Severus…puisque désirer un objet se réalise ici, je souhaiterai quelque chose…de particulier_

Elle lui murmure à l'oreille son désir.

_\- Ce serait…factice. Des morts ne peuvent créer la vie_

_\- Je sais, mais j'aime tellement être enceinte. Je veux m'imaginer l'être de toi. Si tu l'approuves, cela se réalisera, comme pour les bagues_

Il acquiesce doucement, partagé entre le réalisme et l'envie de s'enfoncer dans les mêmes rêves qu'elle. Apparaît alors sur l'abdomen de Narcissa une rondeur sans équivoque.

_\- Ohh Severus! C'est parfait ainsi, n'est-ce pas? Le bonheur parfait, pour l'éternité_

_\- Tu es très belle ainsi. J'ai une chance étonnante_

_\- Merci mon amour_

Elle l'enlace tendrement, sans se préoccuper du regard de sa rivale, qui, passée la surprise, s'associe à leur joie en toute honnêteté.

'

'*************************************************************************************************'

'***********************************************************************************************************'

'**********************************************************************************************************'

**'Petit happy end, après le chapitre précédent, un peu trop triste!**

**J'espère vous avoir divertis et vous retrouver sur de nouvelles versions de l'histoire Potterine**

**'**


End file.
